


Together Forever

by tvproducer02



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvproducer02/pseuds/tvproducer02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

I knew this day would come. The day that I leave her. The day I dreaded over   
and over again. This shouldn't have to happen. It could have been different  
but she said no. I know her reasons. I understand her reasons but does she see   
that we should be together forever. 

Why did she say no, we could have been together forever. Together as one, never leaving   
each other sides. 

Why Carmilla Why - we could have been together forever. Now I am leaving. 

Goodbye Carmilla - maybe some day we can together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was Laura's POV some time in the future.


End file.
